This application seeks to renew the Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (P30 AG028383) at the University of Kentucky (UK-ADC), a mature and experienced ADC that was originally funded in 1985. Our principal mission is to serve as the focal point for all AD-related activities at UK and the Commonwealth of Kentucky, by providing an environment and core resources that catalyze innovative research, outreach and education, and clinical programs that benefit elderly Kentuckians. Over the past 25 years, we have developed a vigorous program in the clinical, neuropathological, educational, and research aspects of AD that serves as a critical resource for the university, community, state, region and nation. UK-ADC initiatives are innovative and are shifting the current research and clinical practice paradigms. Two of the historically outstanding facets of our ADC are: 1) a strong program in clinical-neuropathological correlations and short postmortem interval autopsies, and 2) a unique normal control group of -500 subjects followed longitudinally, with all committed to brain autopsy upon death. These resources have contributed to us becoming one of the premier Centers in defining pathogenic mechanisms underlying the transitions from normal cognitive aging to AD. With the recent change in leadership of our ADC, we are poised to build on these strengths and capitalize on emerging opportunities to more effectively translate this knowledge into therapeutic strategies aimed at slowing progression or preventing development of AD. Thus, the UK-ADC will focus on two interrelated themes: Transitions and Translation. Our emphasis moving forward will be to more effectively bridge the gap between basic research and clinical studies by providing support and the necessary infrastructure to facilitate translational efforts. Efforts are focused across the spectrum of cognitive impairment (normal/ preclinical AD/ MCI/ dementia), with an overall goal of more effective translation of knowledge to intervention strategies. The UK-ADC provides an infrastructure and environment that focuses on these integrated themes and advances multidisciplinary, innovative AD research through five highly interactive and effective Cores: A: Administrative, B: Clinical (including our successful Minority Gateway Satellite), C: Biostatistics and Data Management, D: Neuropathology, and E: Education and Information Transfer Cores.